Order Trip
by The-Darkness-Writer-Ayn
Summary: lucius comes to Minerva for help, leaving Harry and Draco to spend the summer together. They go to america to live with a relitive of sirius' and Draco relizes he's in love. mm better then summary I promise.


**Let's take a trip.**

Summary; Draco falls in love with Harry after he goes to America with him, He helps Harry beat Voldemort and then does the unexpected.

Disclaimer. I don't own Harry potter or any of J.K's characters.

It was the summer after Harry's sixth year and he was lounging in the Gryffindor common room bored out of his mind. McGonagall thought it would be best for him to stay in Hogwarts this summer instead of with his horrid relatives and it didn't bother him the least. He did kind of miss Ron and Hermione but they were happily spending their time together at the burrow waiting for orders from the Order.

He sighed and rose from the comfy armchair. 'What is there to do in this stupid castle?' He thought. He paced around a bit before walking out of the common room and prowling the halls.

He stopped once he reached the main hall surprised to see three people standing in the middle of the doorway led by McGonagall.

'Narcissa, Draco, and Lucius Malfoy?' He thought, 'What the hell are they doing here?' He ran a hand through his trademark messy hair.

He hadn't changed much, grown a few inches. His hair was still a mess and his eyes still that piercing emerald green. He had gained a little more muscle and was no longer skinnier then normal guys his age.

He gasped when he saw Draco smirking in his general direction. Following that he saw McGonagall look expectedly at him and he grimaced before walking down the stairs.

"Why are they here professor?" He asked coolly looking harshly at the two death eaters before smiling politely at Narcissa.

He knew Narcissa and his mother had been good friends so he wouldn't hold a grudge against the women, even though her husband and son would always have a hard time holding his trust.

McGonagall looked at him sternly, "Well Mr. Potter," She said in the same tone he used, "apparently Lucius wishes to switch sides in exchange for his family's safety."

Harry looked closely at the Malfoys, they were still prim and proper looking but the mischievous gleam had left Draco's eyes and Lucius looked like his age was catching up with him. Narcissa looked mildly scared and her eyes shifted around the room looking into the darkness of the corners expecting something to jump out.

Harry sighed, he felt bad for the Malfoys but how could he be sure they weren't lying? "How do we know they're truthful?" He asked the mask he wore staying in place. In truth he almost couldn't stop the cold icy voice from coming out at his rival.

"That's the problem," McGonagall said softly looking the raven haired boy in the eyes, "We don't."

Harry looked down at the stone floor before looking back at the sorry state of the Malfoys, "We'll have to see then won't we?" he said surprising the headmistress and himself with his willingness to let them stay. "Will they be staying here?" He asked.

The headmistress shook her head, "Only Draco," She said, "Lucius and Narcissa will be telling the order what they know of the final battle."

Harry's lost control of his mask and his jaw dropped open, "I have to stay here with him while they," He pointed angrily at Narcissa and Lucius, "Get to go to talk to the Order in which I," pointed at himself, "Haven't got to do since the bloody summer started!" at this point Harry was past angry he was furious.

"Potter please," Draco drawled in that annoyingly agitating way that only a Malfoy could, "You make yourself sound like the victim here." He smirked pleasantly.

Harry glared and stepped about an inch or two in front of Draco's face, "You better have a room on the other side of the castle." He spat angrily. With that he turned on his heal and left.

Draco gave his shocked parents and headmistress a smile, "I guess that means I can stay." He said innocently.

The headmistress merely nodded before calling a house elf to take Malfoys stuff to his room… in the Gryffindor tower.

Harry lay fuming in front of the window when the flinging open of the portrait startled him almost knocking him off the windowsill. He turned to see Malfoy standing in the portrait hole.

"Guess what Potter we're roommates." He said smiling happily. 'This could be fun.' He thought.

'Oh great Merlin strike me down.' Harry thought miserably hitting his head off the window. He pulled his head up revealing a large red mark on his forehead, "Well Malfoy," He spat, "I guess we have to try to at least somewhat get along." He stood walking to where Draco was standing, "Acquaintances?" he said extending a hand.

"What Potter you don't want to be friends?" Draco asked pouting mockingly. He smirked as Harry turned a violent shade of purple. "Well I guess Acquaintances will do." He said quickly shaking Harry's hand.

Harry turned and walked up the stairs to the seventh years dorms, "I still hate you Malfoy." He said angrily.

"Trust me Potter," Malfoy drawled, "I wouldn't have it any other way." With that he plopped down into the comfy armchair Harry had vacated earlier and began to read.

Harry slammed the wooden door quiet forcefully and sat heavily on his bed.

"What in Merlin's name did I do to deserve this?" He asked aloud. He was interrupted in his pity party by an owl tapping it's beak on the window.

Climbing of the bed and carefully opening the window he let the bird in and it immediately held out its leg.

It was a letter, duh, from McGonagall. Harry read it over quickly and his face filled with dread he was being sent on a mission with Draco fucking Malfoy.

He ripped the letter into pieces before angrily flinging open the door and stomping down the stairs.

He walked over to the chair Draco was currently dozing in the chair and using his wand dumped a bucket of cold water over his head.

Draco jumped up and rounded on the source of the water, "Are you mental Potter?" He yelled, "Couldn't you just wake me up like a normal person?" He was fuming as water slid down his face and hair landing on the plush carpet.

Harry mutter a drying spell as a form of apology and grabbed Draco's arm, "Come on we have to go see McGonagall." He snapped pulling Draco impatiently behind him.

"What for?" Draco asked as he forcefully pulled out of Harry's grip.

"We have to work on something, and it's urgent so if you could start walking again." Harry explained as if talking to a small child.

The rest of the walk down to the Headmistress's office was quiet and when they arrived Harry realized that he didn't know the password.

"Stupid gargoyles!" He yelled angrily after spurting out potential passwords for almost ten minutes, "Just let us in the bloody office already its not like we're evil masterminds."

The gargoyles leapt out of the way, Draco looked surprised. "Her password is evil masterminds?" He asked stupidly.

"That woman will never make since to me Malfoy." Harry responded in an almost decent tone, "Let's go."

They walked up the steps and knocked impatiently on the door until they heard a faint 'come in boys'.

The two boys opened the door and saw the headmistress sitting at Dumbledore's old desk.

"Evil Masterminds professor?" Harry asked, "What possessed you to pick that?"

McGonagall gave him a rare smile, "If you were Voldemort would you expect that?" she asked.

Harry shook his head, "I would suppose not, now what is this about a mission?" He said cracking his knuckles before seating himself in the blue armchair that he had personally added to the already cluttered office.

McGonagall nodded knowing that Harry was an act first tell me what I'm doing later kind of guy, "You are going under cover for a little while in America; you'll be staying with an old relative of Sirius'"

Harry's mouth fell open, "Sirius has relatives?" He squeaked, "Why has no one told me about this?"

McGonagall shrugged her shoulders, "We researched Sirius' family tree and found something out that no one knew… pack your bags boys you're going to New York City." She waved her hand and they left.

"Stupid old Hag!!" Harry sputtered angrily, "Stupid mission, stupid everyone." He rounded the corner and Draco jumped back as a chunk of the ceiling fell down then floated back up to repair itself.

Draco rushed up and grabbed Harry's arm, "Potter," He said in a very gentle voice, "Calm down or you're going to bring a chunk of that ceiling down on our heads."

Harry's green eyes lost the venom they had held earlier and he plopped down on the floor. "Sit down Draco this might be a while."

Draco sat cross legged on the floor," What are we doing Potter?" He asked watching the raven haired boy.

Harry cracked open one of his eyes, "I am releasing my anger through meditation…you are waiting for me because I don't know if I can walk afterwards." Harry looked at him carefully, "Do you mind? I could teach you how to do it."

Draco laughed a peaceful kind of sound the rumbled down the hall, "But if you can't walk afterward wouldn't it mean I wouldn't be able to either?" He said, "And that would defy the purpose of me sitting on a dusty floor."

"Are you that angry?" Harry asked opening both eyes. He stared at the blonde intently.

"I have always been angry Potter." Draco said quietly, "At you for having a perfect life and perfect friends, at my father for getting me into this mess, at my mom for just not giving a damn." He sighed.

Harry stood and extended his hand to Draco, "Come on Malfoy I'm going to teach you how to meditate."

Draco took his hand allowing him to pull him off the floor. "And where are we going?" He asked.

"Gryffindor's secret room," Harry said smiling, "I made it in my 5th year." He impatiently pulled Draco through the halls.

"You made a room Potter?" Draco asked astonished, "That must've been hard."

Harry shook his head, "You just have to know the right people." He suddenly pulled Draco sharply to the left. And they stood in front of a portrait with a golden shield on it. Engraved in it was three words; trust, hope, love.

Harry cleared his throat, "Even in the wildest tempest, May my heart be at peace, and my mind at ease." He said in an emotion filled voice. The shield started changing colours; Red, gold, silver, green, yellow, black, and a final show of blue and bronze. (1) "L'unità diventa forte, mentre quattro case si transformano in una."

"Potter what does that mean?" Draco asked following him into the dark room.

"I'll tell you some other time Draco." Harry said pulling his wand out, " "

The lights flickered on revealing a neutral room. White on one side of the wall, black on another, and checkered white and black on the two side walls. Harry grabbed Draco's arm pulling him through the first room and into a room of peaceful colours and smells. Lavender walls and many different scents filled the room. Harry flicked on a light and threw Draco a big green pillow.

"Sit on that." Harry command, "Cross your legs and close your eyes." Harry sat on his scarlet pillow. "No repeat this over and over in your mind Amaram Hum Madhuram Hum."

Draco did as he was told and soon his thoughts began to organize and he felt as if a wave was washing over him.

(2)"Amaram Hum Madhuram Hum." Their voices blended as one and soon both boys were submersed in their own thoughts.

The end of the first chapter hope it was long enough.

**Review please.**

**Basically means unity strengthens as the four houses merge as one.**

**I am immortal, I am blissful.**


End file.
